


I will never leave your side

by stefonzolesky



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001)
Genre: M/M, ben didn't get a nosejob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Ben never really thought he’d make it past 25.
Relationships: Ben/Waldorf Beauregard McKinley
Kudos: 6





	I will never leave your side

Ben never really thought he’d make it past 25.

He tells this to McKinley’s sleeping body, paying close attention to steady breathing of his husband next to him. 

Ben’s teenage years are rarely talked about in their house, nothing outside of Firewood gets mentioned because McKinley knows Ben doesn’t like to talk about it.

“Carrying someone’s life on your shoulders,” Ben says softly, staring at the ceiling. “That’s a terrible thing to do to somebody. I couldn’t put that on you.” He glances over at McKinley and moves to brush a piece of hair out of his face. 

McKinley shifts and Ben holds his breath. He watches his husband wrap himself around his arm and press his cheek up against Ben’s chest. 

Ben kisses the top of his head. He knows he couldn’t be happier. 

  
  



End file.
